Prom Flashbacks
by Chloekat1
Summary: Cath is invited to a College version of prom. Levi is her date and that proves somewhat nerve-wracking for Cather. Follow her on her lovely night with Levi.
1. Chapter 1

Prom Flashbacks

Summary: Cath is invited to a College version of prom. Levi is her date and that proves somewhat nerve-wracking for Cather. Follow her on her lovely night with Levi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rainbow Rowell's Fangirl. All characters and likeness are hers, I only borrow them for your amusement.

A/N: Thank you for clicking on my story. Please review as it helps me improve. Thank you. ^^

(*~*~*)

Cath straightened up in the mirror. She didn't recognise herself as she put in her earings with trembling hands. She didn't know why she was so nervous. Well, she knew, but she thought it was silly. Levi was taking her to a dance. The upperclassmen liked to call it "Prom Flashbacks" but Cath knew that it would be far more nerve-wracking. She smiled at her reflection and heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." She turned to see who it was and came face to face with herself. At least, it seemed so. It was Wren, Cath's twin sister.

"You look hot, Cath!" She chimed, running her eyes up and down Cath's figure. Cath blushed and took another moment to admire herself.

"Is Levi here yet?" Cath asked, turning back to Wren and smoothing her bangs over her forehead for the tenth time.

"Not yet." Wren said, smacking Cath's hand away and fixing the bangs herself.

"Dad wants to see you." Wren grinned. Cath groaned. Wren offered her arm out and Cath put her own arm through it. They descended the stairs and Cath tried to steady herself in her new high heels. They were actually Wren's, she had lent them to Cath for tonight and Cath had a hard time imagining why any sane woman would wear these things.

"Oh Cath..." Cath heard her dad gasp. Cath smiled weakly at her father and turned in a small circle.

"What'ya think Dad?" Wren giggled, motioning to all of Cath.

"You look so beautiful, Cather." Her dad whispered, giving Cath a tight hug. Cath returned the gesture and smiled once more. It was like Levi was rubbing off on her. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.

"Levi." Cath breathed, and she suddenly felt very relived that she was wearing deodorant. Her dad was the one who went and answered the door.

"Hello, sir." Levi glowed from the threshold of the door.

"Hi, Levi. Nice suit."

"Oh thank you," Levi said earnestly. "It was the best my ma could manage." Levi peered around him and into the house. "Where's Cather?" He politely stepped into the house.

Cath walked out from the hall, Wren trailing after, still trying to fix her hair.

"Wow..." Levi's eyes grew wide and the corners of his mouth lifted up to his ears. Cath tried not to blush more than she already was. Wren released her auburn locks and watched her do her best strut over to Levi.

"Hi." Cath said, smoothing out the ruffles in her dress. She always had to be doing something with her hands. Levi knew this too and took both her hands in his.

"That colour looks good on you." He grinned. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Cath spoke, taking a sudden interest in the floorboards. "It's teal, my favourite."

Cath's dad cleared his throat. Cath and Levi turned to him. Levi casually wrapped an arm around Cath's shoulder.

"What made them decide to have the dance all the way out here again?" He asked.

"It's Levi's fault." Cath replied turning on Levi.

Levi grinned innocently. "I wanted Cather to be with her family and have them get her ready like a little princess." He moved his arms down and wrapped them around Cath's waist. Cath rolled her eyes and punched Levi's arm.

"Have fun you two!" Wren chided, giving a quick thumbs-up.

"Not too much fun." Their dad mumbled. Cath and Wren both laughed.

"Don't worry." Levi stated. "I'll have her back in no time." He took Cath's hand and put it through his arm. They walked down the front steps of the house and waved as the got into Levi's old pickup truck.

"You okay Cather?" Levi asked suddenly. "You seem nervous."

Cath smiled faintly, Levi could always read her. "I've just never...done this before." She tucked her sweating hands under her thighs and looked down at her lap in embarrassment.

"You mean you've never gone to a dance?" Levi asked.

"I've been to dances," Cath mumbled. "Just never had a date before."

Levi smiled his familiar, winning smile. "Well it's a lot more fun when you go with someone."

Levi started the truck and rolled out of the driveway and down the street. They were headed a few minutes out to an art museum. Cath was excited about this among other things. At least if her nerves got the best of her she could play it off by staring at the pictures on the wall.

(*~*~*)

To be continued very soon. (Will get longer and more exciting, I promise)

Thank you for reading the first chapter of Prom Flashbacks. Please review if you'd like as it helps me improve.

Have a wonderful day!

-Chloekat1


	2. Chapter 2

Continuation of Prom Flashbacks.

Disclaimer: Fangirl is by Rainbow Rowell. She owns all characters and their respective worlds. I merely borrowed them for your amusement.

A/N: Thank you for reading this far into my silly little story! Please rate and review as it gives me hope that I'm not just doing this for nothing. Thank you! ^^

(~*~*~)

"This place looks fancy!" Levi remarked, in his best southern accent.

Cath felt a lurch in her stomach. She knew Levi was trying to make her feel better, but it just wasn't working all that well. She managed a smile. Levi helped her down from her seat and put her hand through his arm again.

"Shall we m'lady?" He joked, patting Cath's hand.

Cath took a deep breath and swallowed. "Let's go."

The inside of the art museum consisted of large gallery rooms which were decorated in the fantasy, sparkling mass of decorations. Several other, smaller rooms branched off from these. Cath could hear whatever the latest pop song was blaring through the speakers. Cath clutched Levi's arm tighter and he led her through the crowd of people to the bar.

"Two glasses of your finest Champagne, sir." He said to the man behind him. Levi handed one to Cath and patted the seat to her right. She sat down and he took the seat on her left. Cath looked down at the icy cold beer in her hands and grimaced.

"Beer?" She asked.

"It's not that bad..." Levi said making a face at his own bottle. He twisted off the cap of his and helped Cath with her's. He took a sip and made another face. Cath smirked. She looked down at her beer again and took a cautious sip. The beer was piercingly cold as it washed over her tongue and stung her sensitive teeth. Despite the feel, the flavour wasn't all that bad. Cath took another drink from her bottle.

"Not bad." She admitted to Levi's shocked face. Levi smiled and took Cath's hand.

"Care to dance?" He asked, a playful spreading across his face.

"I might need to drink more of this..." Cath said, laughing and holding up the beer. Levi rolled his eyes and led Cath to the small, Technicolor dance floor.

On the dance floor Levi fell right in-step with the music. His long legs stepped circles around Cath and his swayed slightly at his kept a small distance between them, giving Cath room to dance. Cath tried her best to step to the music. She didn't do much dancing. Abel had taught her a few salsa moves but she couldn't use that now. Cath looked up at Levi. His eyes were closed and he bobbed his head to the beat of the music,. Cath wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss him right then and there. Right over his eyes, his forehead. There were no little creases in it now. He was relaxed, feeling the music.

Cath looked at the couple next to them, and all the other girls dancing. She spotted several girls grinding down the front of their dates. She wished Reagan were there so that they could both make fun of them. Cath made a face as she realised that Reagan would probably be dancing in a similar way. Levi opened his eyes and noticed Cath's face twisted in disgust and uncomfortable agony. Levi wrapped his arms around her waist and helped her sway side to side with him. She pressed herself up against him like he was her only anchor in this sea of hormones and slutty dancing.

After a little while Levi asked. "Not much for dancing are you?" Cath blushed.

"I would prefer not to..."

Levi nodded and Cath felt his chin rest in top of her head. The song they were dancing to wasn't too fast or too slow. Levi seemed to know what he was doing, so Cath just hugged him a little tighter and closed her eyes to feel the music like he did.

(~*~*~)

Thank you for reading chapter 2 of Prom Flashbacks. More to be continued~

Help me help make these stories better by reviewing! (But you don't have to...)

Thanks for all the support!

-Chloekat1


	3. Chapter 3

Continuation of Prom Flashbacks.

Disclaimer: Fangirl is by Rainbow Rowell. She owns all characters. I merely borrowed them for your amusement.

A/N: Thank you for reading this far into my silly little story! Please rate and review as it gives me hope that I'm not just doing this for nothing. Thank you!

(~*~*~)

"Your sister didn't want to come?" Levi asked.

They had already moved off the dance floor after a few songs. Cath was thankful because her feet were already starting to hurt.

"Wren? No, she's having a day out with Jandro." Cath replied, rubbing her sore ankle. Levi nodded and took another sip of his second beer. Cath sighed, taking off her high heels - Wren's high heels. She took another drink from her beer as she watched the people on the dance floor. They jumped and rocked and swayed to the fast song they were playing now. The whole thing was making Cath seasick.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Levi asked suddenly. Cath looked up at her saviour and nodded. They shuffled quickly out of the museum and down the stone front steps. Cath took a seat on one of the steps and Levi joined her.

"I'm sorry..." She started. She knew Levi had only left for her sake, reading her like a book again.

Levi cut her off, laughing. "Don't apologize, Cather. I wanted out of there as much as you did." He smiled. "And I know you don't really care for parties."

Cath wanted to ask why he'd brought her here in the first place then, but her thoughts were interrupted because suddenly Levi's hand was on her cheek and he was staring into her eyes. He gently rubbed his thumb down her cheek and over her lips.

"You are so beautiful." He said, his face inching ever so slowly closer. Cath let her eyelids droop and close as she felt Levi's soft, warm lips meet with her's.

When Cath kissed Levi, it was like nothing else in the world mattered. It was only her and him and none of her worries could reach them. Kissing Levi was for Cath, an escape. A happy emergency dance party, only portable. Levi pulled away and bit his lip, grinning. Cath blushed and looked down at her shoes. Levi took her hand and gave it a short kiss. He stood and lifted Cath with him.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Dunno." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. Just wanted to walk around."

Cath smiled this time. "That sounds fun." She laughed. "Maybe we can actually see some flowers in the garden this time." She said, pointing to the small area across the street from the museum.

They walked across the street and into the small sectioned off area. Levi took the time to read out each sign, just like the last time. Cath listened patiently, pausing to smell or touch her favourites. They found a small bench near the center of the gardens next to a large fountain. Cath watched the water spout in streams through the illuminated space in front of them. She was very conscious of Levi's eyes wandering from the fountain to her and back again. He reached into his pocket and Cath's heart stopped. He stood and turned to her, pulling a small shiny object from his pocket. Too many thoughts ran through her head at once and she could practically hear the wedding bells. To Cath's relief, it was a coin.

"Make a wish?" Levi asked, offering his hand. Cath took out and walked to the fountain.

Upon closer inspection, the fountain was a bubbling stack of murky water and forgotten coins holding wishes. Levi placed the coin in Cath's hand and plucked and other from his pocket for himself. Cath held the coin in both her hands. Levi shut his eyes tightly and crinkled his nose in concentration. He finished his thought, blew on his coin and flicked it into the fountain. He turned to Cath, politely waiting for her. Cath closed her eyes too. She concentrated but couldn't think of a wish. A thought came to her at last and she blushed. She blew on her coin just as Levi had and tossed her coin into the fountain with a "clink." It clattered down the watery paths and into the cloudy pool. "Splash."

Levi grinned. "What did you wish for, Cather?"

Cath made a disapproving face at him. "If I told you, it wouldn't come true." She said confidently.

Levi made a pouty face before his smile slipped back onto his face.

"Wanna know what I wished for?" He asked.

Cath rolled her eyes. "More range management classes?"

Levi laughed and shook his head. "Nope."

Cath waved her arms about as if shooing away Levi's charm.

"Don't tell me." She ordered. "Or else it won't come true."

Levi went into deep thought before finally replying. "I think that's up to you decide, not the fountain." He grinned.

(~*~*~)

Thank you for reading this far into Prom Flashbacks. I really appreciate reviews and all of your favourites and follows.

Please keep reviewing and reading, thank you! Have a wonderful day.

-Chloekat1


	4. Chapter 4

Continuation of Prom Flashbacks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fangirl, Rainbow Rowell does. (And what an amazing job she did on that!) I merely borrowed her lovely characters for your own enjoyment.

A/N: Thank you, as always, for reading my little story. I really do hope you have enjoyed it and will continue reading. Please review if you'd like, it keeps me in line and helps me out greatly. Thank you!

(*~*~*)

As they were walking back toward the museum, Cath's stomach growled. Cath blushed and put a hand to her stomach as if she could soothe it like a small child. Levi laughed.

"Hungry?" He asked, nodding to her stomach.

"Starving." She admitted.

There hadn't been any food inside the museum, as the planning committee didn't want to get food on any of the art works.

"Know any good places?" Levi asked.

Cath grinned. "Taco truck."

Levi looked slightly confused, but nodded and let Cath lead the way. By now, it was almost eight O'clock. The taco truck wouldn't be open, and roaming the streets for hungry citizens anymore. For Cath however, she was like family and knew the Rios' personally. They would make an exception for her.

Cath and Levi walked down the empty streets and farther away from the pounding music of the dance. Cath spotted the small family, close enough to be her own, outside their small restaurant in front of the food truck's garage. They were playing cards and Mrs. Rios had brought out dinner. As they grew nearer, Mrs. Rios looked up and spotted Cath.

"Cathy!" She cried, placing the food down and running over. She wrapped her arms around Cath's neck and hugged her tightly. "Mi bonita niña, ?que tal?" Cath giggled and smiled warmly at Mrs. Rios.

"I'm great. How's everyone here?" She peered around at the others who were now standing and walking over.

"It's been so long since your last visit niña." Mrs. Rios said, smiling. "And you brought a boy with you this time."

Cath and Levi huddled around the heating lamps outside of the garage and restaurant with the Rios family. Levi was going on about his own family and his life at the ranch back home. Cath was enjoying her taco and making small talk in between her bites.

"Why are you all dressed up hija?" Mrs. Rios finally asked after a long while of staring. Cath looked down at her dress. She didn't realise it was still on.

"We were at a dance." Levi piped up suddenly. Cath nodded.

"Oh I see. It ended already?" She asked.

"No." Cath replied. "Just wasn't our thing."

Mrs. Rios nodded and smiled, understanding. She stood and stretched.

"I had better get some rest. Buenas noches, niña." She said, turning and leaving for the house.

"Goodnight." Cath and Levi said in unison.

After finishing the food and listening through Levi's speech on why range management would be beneficial to the Rios', Cath and Levi said their good nights and thanks for the meal.

"It's nearly ten O'clock now." Levi noted, checking his phone. Cath took a moment to pry off Wren's high heels. Levi held her free hand to help her keep balance.

"I'm exhausted." She said.

Levi pulled her into a hug. "Let's go to the truck." He said, pulling her along.

Cath nodded and yawned helplessly.

Levi started up the truck and turned on the radio. He sat in the seat and patted his lap. Cath was too tired to fight it and complied as Levi lifted her effortlessly and set her in his lap. She leaned her back against Levi's chest and shut her eyes. Levi smoothed his fingers over Cath's hair and hummed along to the slow tune on the radio. Cath felt her head get heavy and wrapped one of Levi's arms around her like a security blanket. Cath was nearly asleep when Levi spoke.

"I love you." He said, almost audibly biting his lip.

Cath nuzzled her head into the curve of his neck. "I love you, too." She replied, unable to keep from smiling.

Then sleep caught up with her and took her away to a dreamless sleep.

(*~*~*)

Thank you again for reading this far into my story! I'm very grateful to those who have favourited and reviewed. I only ask of you to review some more.

Stay tuned for the next, and final chapter.

Again, thank you all for everything. Have a wonderful day!

-Chloekat1


	5. Chapter 5

Final chapter of Prom flashbacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Fangirl or the characters in it. All of that belongs to Rainbow Rowell. She is amazing. I merely borrowed her beautiful characters for your amusement.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading through all of this story and taking an interest in it in the first place. Thank you to all of you who followed it and I'm so sorry to say that this is the chapter. However, you'll hear from me again, maybe with another Fangirl fic? Who knows?

Please enjoy, and don't forget to review if you want to. It helps me so much and gives me a little happiness boost.

(*~*~*)

The next morning Cath woke up on her bed, entangled on it with Levi. She blinked her eyes a few times, not recalling anything after the truck. Levi stirred and Cath tried not to move against the sheets of her bed. She was still wearing the lacy dress from last night and could imagine her face was now smeared with make up. She adjusted her head on the pillow and her hair tickled Levi's face. He smiled in his sleep.

Even in his sleep Levi was beautiful. Cath was almost jealous of his charm and looks. At least, she would be if that charm wasn't always directed towards her.

Cath fought her heavy eyelids from closing, to stare longer at Levi, but she lost and drifted again, to sleep.

Cath awoke to the smell of breakfast. Her stomach growled and she grumbled. Levi wasn't in her bed, she realised, looking around. She wondered if he'd gone home already, and sighed absent-mindedly. She went to the bathroom to shower and clean her face up. Heading downstairs she could hear Wren having a heated discussion with someone. She saw that the someone was in fact Levi.

"But Baz didn't die!" Wren shouted, not overly loud. "He can't die. You can't kill Baz off!"

"Well I did." Levi said matter-of-factly.

Cath smiled. Levi had become so interested in Cath's fanfiction he had begun writing his own. Wren was the guinea pig this time around.

Wren turned to Cath and addressed her, thankful. "Cath, tell Levi he can't kill Baz." She demanded.

"Cather, tell the evil twin here that Baz dying would make for a great ending!" Levi insisted.

Cath rolled her eyes and headed to the dinning room, the argument trailing after her. Cath was reminded of when she'd written her most famous fanfiction-_Carry On, Simon._ Wren and her had been arguing about a point very similar to this. In the end, Cath decided that she'd do a twist ending and catch everyone off guard, but Baz lived. The reviews had poured in.

Cath served herself from the leftovers sitting on the table.

"Have fun last night Cather?" Her dad asked, glancing up expectantly from the paper.

Cath blushed slightly. She figured Levi had drove her home after she fell sleep, then curled up in bed with her.

"Yeah." Cath said. "I actually did." She smiled and took a bite of toast.

(*~*~*)

End.

I'm sad that this had to end, but prom is only one night. Thank you again for reading my story and for all your support. I'm so happy that my story got even a little recognition.

If you like my style and want some Simon and Baz I have a one-shot called A Long Night. Read it if you'd like, even if you're just a little interested.

Thank you all so much and have a wonderful day!

-Chloekat1


End file.
